


The Girl Crying on Christmas Eve

by kitkatkth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkth/pseuds/kitkatkth
Summary: Marinette knew she shouldn’t be crying in the middle of the street, and on Christmas Eve at that. She was supposed to be having fun! But nah, she was already having none of that ever since she worked part-time for a shitty employer and had her heart broken by her lifelong crush. She’s had a lot to go through. Cut her some slack.Or: Marinette blew her nose on Luka’s shirt, Luka is whipped, Adrien is an adorable dense idiot, and Nino and Alya are couple goals.





	The Girl Crying on Christmas Eve

Marinette had been looking forward for Christmas, probably ever since January.

It was one of the perfect occasions to score yourself some points with a lifelong crush. For example, Marinette's crush, Adrien Agreste. She's been trying to think of all the cliche, or otherwise original and actually creative plans to have some lovey-dovey moment with her ever-so oblivious classmate; like putting up an innocent — and most definitely  _accidental_ _—_ mistletoe above their heads; or getting themselves accidentally locked up in a shed and spend the night cuddling each other so as to share body warmth.

 

But Adrien had beat her to it, because all of a sudden he kinda-sorta asked her out on a date, even though it was just supposed to be a last-minute shopping for Christmas presents. It sounded so sweet and domestic in Marinette's mind, and without hesitation she had wordlessly decided to herself to ditch her part-time job to be with Adrien for Christmas Eve.

 

"Great! I'll see you at eight, Marinette," he exclaimed so delightfully, Marinette almost thought he was ecstatic to be with her. Technically speaking he probably is, thinking about how exciting it would be to go shopping with a close  _friend._ Ouch.

 

Marinette waved goodbye to him as they parted ways after class, a bounce evident in her steps as her heart fluttered at the thought of being with Adrien that night.

 

Oh, how pathetic she was, now that she thought about it.

She had called her employer and explained anxiously the reason why she couldn't go to work on Christmas Eve. Her boss was furious, of course he would be, what with that absolutely terrible attitude of his. Marinette had never done anything wrong during her part-time job as a cashier in a pastry shop (except now), and yet her employer always seemed to hate her with a burning passion. Whether it was because of his rumored issues with his family or not, Marinette was always at the receiving end of his unreasonable anger.

Marinette's face was sour as she yet again listened to her employer's angry ranting. Ever since she worked in his pastry shop, she had never wanted anything more than to quit. But she had no choice, did she? Her employer actually had a fair salary and she wanted to be able to raise herself without her parents' money. She wanted them to stop worrying about her, since she thinks she's no longer a kid that they need to look after.

 

"Whatever your reason is for skipping work, I'm pretty sure it's useless!" her boss roars through the phone. "I'm betting it's a boy, isn't it? Hah! You'll just end up going to work anyway. Who would even actually promise to go out with a girl like you and be true to it?"

At that, Marinette hung up. Her hand that clutched to her phone trembled, trying to fight back the sobs caught in her throat.

 

No. She trusted Adrien. Adrien would  _never_ be like that.

 

 

And yet, sadly, her boss was confirmed to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh I honestly don't know what this is lmao, I don't even have a well-constructed plot for this.
> 
> Second option's next ch is taking me a long while to write, since it's about LadyNoir's date and I have no idea what the date scenes will look like. So while I am having a dilemma about that one, I decided "hey, why not write about a luka/mari/adrien love triangle while you're bored?" so yeah.
> 
> btw: if you've read second option, can you guys kindly give me your suggestions about LadyNoir's date scene? (eg. where, what the date looks like, what they'll do on the date, how it ends, etc.) I would very much appreciate it uwu


End file.
